


[Podfic] put your finger on my trigger

by sophinisba



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 1 [16]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Not Romance, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: leiascully's story read aloud: "I'm not looking for absolution. Just a little oblivion."





	[Podfic] put your finger on my trigger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [put your finger on my trigger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513) by [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully). 



> Recorded for the Podfic Broken Teleophone challenge, 2017! 
> 
> My submission for the challenge uses parts of the song "Slow Grind" by Teena Marie. There is also a download link for a version without music.
> 
> The author rated this fic as "mature". I misremembered and said "explicit" on the recording, and I've decided to stick with that because, well.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 with music](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/BattlestarGalactica/Put%20Your%20Finger%20on%20My%20Trigger%20\(with%20music\).mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 17:10 minutes
  * [MP3 without music](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/BattlestarGalactica/Put%20Your%20Finger%20on%20My%20Trigger%20\(no%20music\).mp3) | **Size:** 8.7 MB | **Duration:** 15:20 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
